Shroud of Deception
by ryquest
Summary: [Kurama x Botan] Kurama contracts a deadly Makai brain fever. Little do they know than an old foe of Youko Kurama from Makai lurks in the shadows manipulating his life and what he has come to hold dear with an agenda all his own.
1. Kurama's illness. Botan's concern.

Shroud of Deception I ****

Shroud of Deception

(Part I)

By: [Ryquest][1]

The silver-haired man flinched as he shook his head gingerly, aware of the gloom that seemed to surround him. He ran one hand through long, smooth hair and was somewhat surprised--no, amused--when he felt fox ears protruding from the top of his head. His brow furrowed in annoyance when his hand came into contact with a dark, sticky substance. _Kuso…has to be blood…must've gotten hurt…but how?_ Vaguely, fleeting images came to him of a red-haired young man being stirred from sleep by a soft, cooing, somewhat hypnotic voice. Somehow, he'd seemed to be sleepwalking as he slipped out of the window of his room, walked through some dark alleys until he came upon a street with a dead end. 

__

And then what? Something was wrong--seriously wrong, the white-robed man sensed. Somehow, he felt an affinity to the redhead, a sort of close kinship. _Just who was that redheaded ningen?! Why should I be thinking about someone I even don't know?! _Somehow, he felt that he shouldn't be in this form--that of a stunningly beautiful youko with shimmering hair of silver. He should be…someone else. But no, he steadied himself as he rose to his feet and examined his body tentatively. _This form feels familiar, as if it truly is a part of me. _Yet, it was strange, for he felt a void in his memory, as if some part of him was missing. _Seems I've lost fragments of my memory…too many things I can't seem to recall._ The man shook his head sadly. _Amnesia?_ He frowned speculatively. _This whole matter just feels unnatural…as if something…or someone induced my forgetfulness._

The kitsune youko slowly glanced at his surroundings, taking in the mighty trunks of nearby trees--Makai trees--some so huge that they obscured the view of the sky. He heard the familiar rustling of leaves as a passing breeze blew overhead, and he smiled as leaves and small flowers loosened by the wind cascaded down around him. _I am Youko Kurama, and I am home._ Yet though he found pleasure and pride in the thought, a nagging feeling still haunted him. _Somehow, I feel as if I shouldn't be here. Yet where else could I belong? _He repressed the urge to sigh, and instead scanned his surroundings with his senses. It all strongly indicated that he was in one of the great Makai forests where he made his home, and first discovered the plant manipulation powers he possessed that had since been integral to his being. 

A sudden gust of wind seemed to pass alongside him, followed by a streaking figure in black. Youko Kurama whirled and came face to face with Kuronue. His partner smiled wryly, taking in Kurama's disheveled appearance and frowning as he saw the blood matting Kurama's hair. Kurama chuckled as he felt Kuronue's eyes rake over him in examination. His white robe was stained, soiled with both dirt and blood. His blood? Kurama sniffed at the garment, and a brief frown crossed his otherwise impassive features. The blood was both his and someone else's. _Have I been to a fight? I somehow don't recall._

"How many times must I warn you about leaving me behind?" Kuronue sighed in mock exasperation. "Kitsune no baka!"

"I'm alive, that's what counts," Kurama shrugged, eyeing his partner evenly. "In our profession, that's the ultimate goal, really--just to be able to survive by the end of each day."

"True enough," Kuronue amended. "While adding to our formidable treasure collection, of course." Then he laughed and flung a red gem the size of a fist at Kurama. 

Kurama caught the gem easily. He scowled at Kuronue before he glanced at the gem in his hand. He was immediately intrigued by streaks of green highlighting the polished surface of the blood-red gem. He raised it up to eye level and examined it in the light of the pale Makai moon. The gem was near-perfect, its surface smooth and unblemished. The streaks seemed to be part of the design and added to the gem's overall beauty instead of detracting from it. Kuronue smiled as he saw Kurama's eyes glimmer in apparent interest at this acquisition.

"Been active, haven't you?" Kurama remarked idly, tossing the gem back to Kuronue. Kuronue caught the gem and hid it within the folds of his black vest. "Just where did you get that stone?"

"My secret," Kuronue smiled slyly, striding forward and clasping Kurama's shoulders warmly. "Been wandering around here and there. Demo…I go away for a while, and I find that you got yourself into trouble. Again." Kuronue smirked.

"Spare me," Kurama muttered, pushing away. "As if I don't have to bail _you_ out more than once in a while." He mock-scowled and sighed exaggeratedly. "I suppose we should get back to our lair." _Though I don't know how I got these wounds, and where I've been for the past few days. And that's unusual. Very unusual._

"If you say so," Kuronue said in acquiescence. His black wings unfolded as he soared along the trees heading west, Kurama pacing alongside him with sure, steady strides. The two vanished deep into the forest toward a small cave hidden in the distance. A lair they'd come to call a home.

Even then, nagging thoughts continued to haunt Youko Kurama. There was something that seemed amiss about it all--his being wounded, Kuronue's presence, and even in his being in Makai. He could not help but wonder if he was being a pawn in some dangerous game, where even he was oblivious of the stakes involved. Still, he continued keeping abreast of Kuronue, hiding his doubts from the raven youkai. _I will find out who is behind all this, and he will know a youko's wrath._

Koenma stared intently at the huge monitor before him, where he studied the image of an unconscious redhead and his weeping mother in the ICU of a hospital in Tokyo. He also saw two of the Rei Kai Tantei hovering silently over the comatose figure. Koenma heaved a sigh as he watched the monitors attached to the figure bleep in constant intervals. _His life signs appear to be fine, except for wild fluctuations in his brain waves. _Koenma frowned as saw the young man twitch uneasily then sink back into stillness, almost as if nothing has happened. _Except he won't--or can't--open his eyes._

The door of his study opened to reveal a pretty blue-haired girl in pink kimono, carrying a huge oar. Koenma nodded to the spirit guide even as his eyes continued to study the prostrate Kurama. Botan glanced at the monitor, sadness and worry in her pale lavender eyes. She'd heard from Koenma that Kurama had been struck with some strange illness that seemed to make his thoughts feverish and rendered his body comatose. Worse, the Rei Kai Prince had hinted that this particular sickness seemed to be a rare sort of brain fever of Makai origin. Koenma had sent Botan to inform Yusuke of Kurama's circumstance. Yusuke and Kuwabara had hurried to the hospital to watch for signs of Kurama's recovery or to at least observe the condition of the youko-turned-human spirit detective.

"How is he, Koenma-sama?" Botan inquired, peering at the screen. "Still no change?"

"None," Koenma affirmed. "And his condition seems to be worsening…the fluctuations in his brain waves appear to be wilder and come more frequently. I'd guess that he's experiencing some sort of mental seizure. No telling what he could be thinking about."

"Poor Kurama," Botan sighed, tears brimming in her eyes. The warm, congenial person she'd come to know was in trouble, and she couldn't do a thing to help. "If this keeps up…what will happen to him, Koenma-sama?"

"He may die," Koenma stated, shrugging. "I'm not positive, but if his mind gives…his body will, too. Maybe both human and youko. I can't tell for certain."

"Die?!" Botan cried in alarm. She never thought it would come to that. Not to the compassionate person the dangerous youko thief had become. He'd always been friendly to her, helping her out in chancy situations when he could. She'd come to admire his easy-going manner and strong resolve. Ever the perfect gentleman in contrast to Yusuke's curt brashness. Botan felt distress welling up within her at the prospect of losing her friend. "Masaka?! Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"Sadly, nothing I can think of," Koenma said quietly. He felt sorry for Botan, whom he sensed liked Kurama--perhaps more than as a friend, though she has never admitted that to him. _Possibly even to herself_. "This is one battle he'll have to fight by himself…alone."

"May I…may I at least visit him, Koenma-sama?" Botan suddenly blurted out, purple eyes staring imploring at the Rei Kai Prince. "I can ask one of the other spirit guides to ferry souls for me for a short while--"

"Go, Botan," Koenma interrupted, giving Botan a curt nod. Botan's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then she nodded grimly and hurriedly left the room. Koenma shifted his gaze back to the unconscious Kurama. The dangerous Makai thief he'd long been wary of--cunning, deadly, and capable of performing acts of notable cruelty. Yet all these were tempered by a human side that had come to know and appreciate compassion, concern and love.

"Go to him, Botan," Koenma stated softly. "I only hope it's not too late for both of you."

"Ne, Urameshi, what's really wrong with Kurama?" Kuwabara muttered as they left Kurama's hospital room. 

"Beats me," Yusuke shrugged. "Koenma-sama sort of hinted that Kurama's condition has Makai origin. And since he's part youko, he must've been vulnerable to that brain fever or something."

"Strange how he suddenly caught it, though," Kuwabara mused. "Seemed well and healthy enough to me before."

"Too bad Hiei's not here," Yusuke mused. "He may know something about Kurama that we don't, being youkai himself."

"Feh, he's never around here," Kuwabara mumbled. "Chi, half the time he grumbles about being forced to associate with humans." Then he frowned, his expression slightly worried. "Urameshi, do you know that Yukina often tells me that she feels his ki sometimes, like he's watching her from a distance or something? Ano…he's not some hentai stalker or something, you think?"

"Hiei? Nah," Yusuke replied, grinning. "Maybe he just finds her cute or something…who knows what his motivations are?"

"Damn right," Kuwabara agreed, slapping Yusuke good-naturedly on the back. Yusuke glared at him for an instant. "Thinks he's so great--"

"Yusuke! Kuwa-chan!"

Both turned at the sound of a familiar voice. They saw Botan running toward them dressed in casual street clothes. They were used to seeing the Diety of Death appear seemingly out of nowhere once in a while, but what struck them was the expression of grief and concern on her face. She was not the usually bouncy and cheery Botan. She rushed toward them and pinned Yusuke with an imploring gaze.

"N-nani, Botan?" Yusuke stated, frowning. "Did Koenma-sama send you--"

"Iie, I mean, hai," Botan stammered. "Yusuke, how's Kurama? Is he any better? He's still alive, isn't he? He didn't die on us, did he?"

"Feh, of course he's still alive," Yusuke replied, gripping her shoulders. "What's with you, Botan? Calm down! Panic isn't going to do you or Kurama any good."

"So desu," Botan mumbled. "I guess…I got carried away. Demo, I can go in and see him?"

"Uh, I suppose so," Yusuke said. "Shiori-san is watching him for the moment. She knows you, so I guess it's okay."

"Arigato," Botan said, smiling wanly. "Ja mata!" She then rushed off in the direction of Kurama's hospital room.

"What's with her?" Kuwabara stared after her, his face reflecting puzzlement. 

"Who knows? It's not like she's always been predictable or something," Yusuke stated. "Well, iku so! You never know…maybe by tomorrow Kurama'll be as good as ever. Or at least what can be expected of that kitsune."

"Shiori-san," Botan whispered as she entered Kurama's room, bowing slightly to the older woman. "I hope you don't mind me visiting Ku--Shuuichi."

"Not at all," Shiori smiled warmly, even if the smile was tinged with sadness. "I think it was so nice of you and the others to come see him. Especially since the doctors don't even know what's wrong with him…" Shiori glanced at the still form of her son and tears began to stream down her cheeks unbidden. 

"Daijobu, Shiori-san," Botan gently approached her and gave her a gentle embrace. "He's overcome tougher situations in his life. I'm sure he'll pull through this."

"I can only hope," Shiori replied. "I don't want to lose him. I can't bear the thought of losing my son, Botan-san."

Botan nodded in understanding and held the sobbing woman. He glanced at Kurama and tears began to form in her own eyes as well. _Kurama…you can't go…you can't die. I haven't even told you…so many things. How I've come to appreciate our friendship…_ The two women kept their vigil over the inert figure, occasionally attending to him whenever he screamed or cried out in listless slumber. Still, Kurama did not open his eyes, even in the onset of wild brain fluctuations registering on the monitors connected to his head, much to the disappointment of his two watchers.

Shiori and Botan shared a simple meal over dinner, chatting casually, trying to avoid mentioning Kurama's current condition. Instead, they talked about happier times, and Shiori told Botan stories from when Kurama was a kid. In most of the stories, Kurama was a silent, introspective boy. Mostly reserved, though even then he exhibited an affinity for plants and for learning. For which Botan wasn't surprised. Shiori's eyes sparkled as she spoke of her son, and Botan marveled at the depth of love the woman possessed for the man she knew only as Shuichi. _A mother's love that made it possible for a youko to be human. You were so fortunate in that aspect, Kurama. I can see why you'd give your life for her. Because I sense she would do the same for you._

"How did you meet him, Botan?" Shiori suddenly inquired, a hint of curiosity in her voice. "He's never told me exactly, except that he met you through Yusuke.

__

Well, that's certainly true enough, Botan smiled to herself. Aloud, she replied, "I met Yusuke in school. One day, I was…walking home with him, when we came across Kurama." _Though not exactly under friendly circumstances._ "Then we started hanging out together, and he's been such a nice friend since."

"I hope you didn't mind me asking," Shiori said, "but you're different from those other girls from his class who drop by to see him."

"Huh?" Botan blinked, a bit taken aback. 

"I mean, he talks about you sometimes," Shiori stated. "He'd tell me you're nice, sweet and pretty. I can certainly see that." She gave Botan a fond smile, which made the blue-haired girl blush. 

Which made Shiori all the more curious about whom exactly was Botan in Shuichi's life.

"Ano…arigato, Shiori-san," Botan stammered, looking slightly embarrassed. _Kurama…talks about me…to his mother?_ Then her voice dropped into a whisper as she glanced at Kurama. "I just wish that…I could've spent more time with him…" _Maybe gone on a date or something. Not seeing him because one of the worlds was in danger._

Shiori nodded in sympathy as she stared into the hesitant eyes of the purple-eyed girl. "You and me both," she said gently, grasping Botan's hand. "But he'll recover. I'm sure he will."

Just then, Kazuya Hatanaka entered the room and approached Shiori. He nodded politely to the blue-haired girl and placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. Shiori had been distraught when her son had suddenly been struck down by a strange illness. They'd brought him to the hospital, and his son had also been dropping by to visit his stepbrother. However, Shuichi's illness had been taking its toll on Shiori. She appeared worried and tired, and surely the stress must be taking its toll on her.

"Shiori," Kazuya said, "I know you worry about Shuichi, but you should get some rest. Let's go home for now. Then we can return to watch him tomorrow."

"Demo…what if he wakes up and find nobody here?" Shiori insisted. "And what if…he never wakes up again."

"Now listen," Kazuya stated in a firm voice, "he'll be fine. The doctors will find a cure for whatever ails him soon. But it won't do him good if his mother is taken ill as well."

"Sumimasen," Botan suddenly interjected in a soft and slightly embarrassed voice. "Ano…you should get some rest, Shiori-san. I'll watch over Shuichi. Then I can leave when you return tomorrow morning."

"Would you, Botan?" Shiori stared at the girl in amazement. _She's volunteering to watch over my son? Is she really just a concerned friend of his, or…something more? Not that it's a bad thing at all,_ she mused. "Well…if you say so. I'll try to be back as early as possible tomorrow though."

Shiori gave Botan a grateful hug before Kazuya led her out of the room. Botan waved in farewell. Then, as they left the room, she turned her attention to the prostrate Kurama. He seemed so peaceful, with just a few wisps of wild red hair marring the sense of calm beauty. _He is really is gorgeous,_ Botan pondered. She reached out to touch his face as she brushed away strands of hair partially covering it. She couldn't help the wave of sadness that swept through her as she eyed his still form. _You would be more beautiful still, if you'd be your active self again. Even if then I cannot tell you how much you mean to me…_

Kurama stirred slightly, and Botan tenderly grasped his hand. In an impulse, she embraced him, laying her head against his chest. The sense of his calm, even breathing seemed to reassure her. _You can't die out on me…on us, Kurama…please don't die…_ Botan continued to hold Kurama until darkness took away day's light and the world of slumber beckoned.

Okay, that's Part I. This is yet another Kurama-Botan fanfic. This one's kind of speculative, a "what-if" type of fanfic that may not exactly conform to "canon". Still, it's an exploration of Kurama and Botan's respective characters. For any comments, suggestions, and (heck) even flames, just [mail to ryquest][1]!

Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.

   [1]: mailto:ryquest@full-moon.com



	2. Dangerous alliances. Enstranged.

Shroud of Deception II ****

Shroud of Deception

(Part II)

By: [Ryquest][1]

"Will you walk with me, Botan? Just for a little while."

Botan stared into the most beautiful and intense emerald eyes she had ever seen in her life. Eyes that seemed sad and haunted yet sparkled with curiosity and warmth. Botan felt her heart skip a beat, even as she smiled weakly and unconsciously withdrew from him. _He's supposed to be the enemy. Koenma-sama warned me about this charming, wily thief. But he did willingly give the mirror back to Yusuke. He only took it to save his mother, after all. Demo…_

"Please. I'd just like to speak with you. No harm will come to you, I promise." Kurama extended his hand with a smile.

Botan watched him uneasily, then shrugged and took his hand. Kurama's smile grew more pronounced, though to Botan he seemed slightly reserved and calculating. But she threw caution to the wind for a moment. She had to admit she was interested in what he had to say.

Kurama led her through the crowded, busy streets of Tokyo until they reached a park. They entered its relative solitude. Botan felt they had entered another world, and stared at the cherry blossoms falling all around them, flowing with the breeze. _Sugoi…they're so beautiful…a shower of beautiful petals just flying around everywhere._

"I see you like them, too," Kurama remarked conversationally. "Sakura flowers. They're one reason why I love spring – it's the best time to see them coming to bloom."

"H-hai," Botan replied. Then she straightened her posture and stared at him in as intimidating manner as she could manage. Which wasn't much. She was irritated when Kurama chuckled. "W-what's so funny?! First you drag me here – "

"You willingly came with me," Kurama replied defensively.

"Ok, brought me here," Botan amended, but continued, still frowning, "and you still haven't told me why you wanted me to come."

"To see the cherry blossoms," Kurama said softly. Then he reached up and grasped a few of the petals falling around them in his hand. "So that you'll know the reason why I chose to remain human. Why you don't have to consider me as a threat.

"You see, I've come to like being a ningen, Botan. I have come to see Ningenkai as a thing of beauty, and people to be even more so. I have been fortunate to have a mother like Shiori, who will give everything for her son, and I can only deceive her in return, for I cannot tell her the truth about me for fear that she might never accept a youko as a son. My life would have been but a small pittance, in return for hers.

"But Yusuke helped me, and for that I remain alive as a ningen. In time I will repay Yusuke for his kindness, for if ever he needs an ally I will come. But his trust and respect I will earn through the warrior's way – I must prove my worth in battle. And there will come a time when I shall.

"You, however…you're a different matter. You folks of Reikai are wary of youkai, and perhaps rightfully so. But I would like you to take a message to Koenma-sama for me – I agree to aid Yusuke in repayment for my having stole the Mirror. And he need not fear that I will deceive him, for I am an honorable youko.

"In truth I would like you to trust me, Botan. I know trust is gained, not demanded, and I only ask that you give me the chance to earn your trust in the days to come. In this I swear I do not – and will never – deceive you."

"Kurama, all this is new to me," Botan admitted. "I can't say I trust you – not yet. But if you will need a friend in a future, I can be one for you. In time."

"In time," Kurama agreed. Then he took a rose from his hair and handed it to Botan. It was a pale pink rose with streaks of red near the center of the flower. Botan accepted it gingerly, blushing slightly, but smiled at him. Kurama returned the smile. 

"You need to go," Kurama suddenly stated. "I've kept you around long enough. You must have other duties to attend to."

"H-hai," Botan stammered, then produced her oar from the air, unsure if he was summarily dismissing her all of a sudden, but wanting to be away from Kurama for a while anyway, in order to sort out her feelings. She mounted her oar and waved. "Ja mata!" Then she flew into the sky and was gone, carrying with her memories of her strange conversation with him and the even more mysterious youko she knew him to be. 

Botan awoke with her head throbbing. She glanced around, expecting to see Kurama bed-ridden with the Makai flu, but she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying alone on a carpet of grass in her pink kimono, and all around her she was surrounded by towering trees whose branches obscured any view of the sky. It was dark, and she could barely make out the outline of rose bushes at a distance. She was in the center of a small clearing, and walled by trees and a barrier of thorn bushes. 

She groaned as another jolt of pain passed through her skull. She massaged her head gingerly, but was relieved to find no traces of blood. _At least I'm sure I'm not bleeding. But I'm also sure I feel asleep watching over Kurama. How did I get here? Is this some sort of trick?_ She tried to stand and instantly her knees buckled and she fell heavily to the ground. _It's as if someone sapped all my strength. How will I ever get out of here?_

So she passed the time sitting, trying to orient herself with her surroundings and calm her severe headache. In time the sharp throbbing subsided, to be replaced by a dull feeling on the back of her neck. When she felt she could stand, Botan rose to her feet slowly, afraid that her knees would give away again. But this time they didn't, and she was able to take slow, uneasy steps toward the clump of rose bushes. She felt drawn to them for some reason. Perhaps it was because she was seeing black roses for the first time in her life.

Botan was about to pick a rose out of the bush when she felt her hand grasped from behind her. She was roughly wheeled around and found herself staring up into glinting golden eyes. She took in her captor's long, flowing silver hair, the fox ears protruding from the top of his head and the white, sleeveless robe he wore. This left her mind in no doubt regarding the identity of the person facing her.

"Kurama!" Botan exclaimed, mixed feelings of relief, confusion and fear battling in her voice. "Why are you in youko form? What are we doing here?"

"Why am _I_ youko?" Youko Kurama said, then he laughed bitterly. "Because I was born one, woman." He eyed Botan with scarcely veiled suspicion and hostility. "The question is – what are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't know!" Botan exclaimed, suddenly angry, hurt and confused by Kurama's reaction to her presence. "I just awoke in this place – I don't even know where 'this place' is at all!"

Youko Kurama knelt beside her, starting deep into her eyes with his disquieting golden orbs. Botan blushed slightly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. _I…I feel like he's probing my soul. Taking all of me in with a single glance. And I feel like I can do nothing to stop him from claiming it as his own. _She faced him as defiantly as she could, though she felt like closing her eyes tightly to shield herself from his gaze. _Or I could stand and try to run away. But I don't have the strength to do so. And not like he wouldn't catch me if I did, anyway._ So she stood her ground as best as she could, until he finally averted his gaze.

"Well," Kurama stated with a chuckle, "you seem to be telling the truth. You're lost and yet don't know why you are.

"And you're scared. Of me. Which doesn't surprise. What surprises me is something else I saw in your eyes. I could sense that for some reason -- though I never saw you before in my life – you react like I should know you."

"Because I do!" Botan blurted out. She shrank back when his golden gaze fell upon her again. "You're Kurama – a dangerous youko thief, currently a Reikai Tantei, and…and my friend!"

"Reikai Tantei?" Youko Kurama said, amusement and bitterness in his voice. "Why would I serve as a detective of the spirit world for any reason? I know for a fact that those from Reikai distrust those from Makai.

"And I have this distinct feeling that _you_ are from Reikai."

Botan let out a yelp of surprise as she was hauled to her feet roughly. Kurama held one of her wrists tightly, and using his free hand he cupped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. There was hostility there, though his face was expressionless. A stiff breeze blew around there, and Botan shivered involuntarily, not only from the chill wind but also from the cold threat she sensed in her companion. 

__

So this is what the true youko Kurama is like…far from the man who took me for a walk through the park and showed me how beautiful a shower of cherry blossoms can be. 

Unbidden, tears began to flow from Botan's eyes, even as the fear she felt for him grew. But strangely enough, she sensed with alarm, she still felt she could trust him. To do the right thing. And to remember her. 

Kurama's eyes softened as he saw her weeping silently. With a sigh, he let her go and turned from her, slowly walking away. He shot a short glance over his shoulder to see how the strange girl was, and was surprised to see her standing, tears still silently streaming down her cheeks. Her lavander eyes bore into him, and the open plea for trust he sensed in her gaze bothered him more than slightly. _Kisama, why are you letting her bother you, Kurama?! _He cursed himself silently. _What is it about her, about her eyes that seem so familiar somehow? Why is it that I have left so many in tears, and yet feel like I can't just leave her with tears in her eyes?_

Muttering to himself, Kurama whirled around and approached Botan. Botan met his approach with a questioning gaze. Kurama sighed, then extended a hand to it. She gingerly grasped it, and he pulled her firmly but gently away from the rose bushes. Kurama led them through the maze of trees, though not a word passed between them. Botan simply let herself be dragged along, and she felt somewhat comforted by the touch of his hand. Finally, Kurama parted a clump of bushes and Botan saw that they were in front of a cave entrance.

"My lair," Kurama said simply. Then he stood aside and made a gesture for her to enter first. Botan nodded and walked ahead of him into the cave, aware that the path was illuminated by luminous flowers spaced evenly extending into the interior. The cave floor was even and smooth, and yet the cave was deep, and Botan found herself stepping through passageways that twisted right and left. She felt Kurama behind her – a calm, steady presence – and she knew that he was watching her for any false moves.

At last they emerged into the interior of Kurama's lair. Botan spotted a table off to one side with a pair of chairs, and two pallets situated near opposite ends of the cave. Near one pallet Botan noticed some scrolls and a few roses. Black roses. On the other pallet lay a gold ring with a single ruby stone, a few emeralds and some silver necklaces. Kurama led her to the table and motioned her to sit on one of the chairs. Botan compiled, and he took the seat opposite hers.

"I live here with a partner," Kurama said by way of explanation, sensing Botan was observing the place. "The bed over to the left is mine. The other belongs to my friend Kuronue. He doesn't seem to be in at the moment though.

"Now, it's your turn to explain what brings you here. And if I don't get a satisfactory answer, I can't guarantee that you'll make it out of this place alive."

Botan gulped, searching Kurama's face for any trace of humor, but only found dead seriousness in his expression. _Will he believe it when I tell him that I know nothing as to how I got here? And if even I exist in Makai for real? All I know is that I was watching over him and fell asleep near his hospital bed. Did I catch that Makai flu? _Botan heaved a sigh, not trusting herself to speak. Knowing that Youko Kurama was likely not to believe her tale. But knowing she had nothing else to go on but tell her story. Hoping that there was enough of the Kurama who became her friend in him.

"I really don't know if you'll believe what I will tell you," Botan began, "because I know you don't have a reason to trust me. But strange as it may seem, I'll ask you to trust me. Or, at least, consider what I will tell you to be the truth.

"The Kurama I know is precisely not Youko Kurama. He's Minamino Shuichi-kun – Kurama's human name. The Kurama whose youko soul fled from Makai after his body was gravely wounded by a hunter. Who now inhabits a human body, and has come to appreciate being human. This Kurama became a Rei Kai Tantei, and…my friend.

"The last time I saw Kurama was when he fell ill with a deadly Makai flu – or so Koenma-sama said. And I was watching him in place of his mother. And then I fell asleep by his bedside. When I woke up, I was here. And then I saw you."

"A peculiar tale, to be sure," Youko Kurama said, rubbing his chin in thought. "It will not benefit you to lie, knowing that I hold your life in my mercy. So…for now…unless proven otherwise, I will accept this…story…and allow you to stay for the night. In the morning I will escort you to the edge of the forest. Then you will be on your own."

"H-hai," Botan stammered. She was surprised that he'd taken her tale at face value without quizzing her further about it. She knew him to be devious, and probably had a plan as to what to do with her. But for now, his mysterious acceptance was better than hostility. "Arigato, Kurama-san."

"You must know, however, that I am a thief," Kurama stated suddenly, standing up. Before Botan knew, he stood before her, looking down at her with a slight smirk. "And I give nothing away for free. In return for my allowing you sanctuary for the night, I must get something in return."

"B-but I've nothing," Botan exclaimed, digging into her pockets and found that they were empty as she suspected. "Please…if there's anything I can do to repay you, I –"

"As you say," Youko Kurama said smoothly, reaching out and hauling her to her feet, directly into his embrace. "There is something you can do for me."

Botan gasped as strong arms went around her, holding her tightly against him roughly. She found herself drawn deep into his golden stare – eyes that sparkled with mischief and something else she could not decipher. Eyes that examined her soul and demanded – not asked – for unconditional acceptance to his will. She shivered involuntarily. _He has ice daggers for eyes. A cold, piercing gaze that leaves his target bereft of defense against his probing._ She knew that this close to him, he could feel her heart was pounding. And that she was blushing from his proximity.

"K-Kurama," Botan said, "what –"

"You are an attractive woman," Kurama stated, his voice low and husky. "I myself do not know why, but I felt drawn to you from the time I saw you fooling around with my roses. I cannot say I trust you or your tale. But…I want you. In a way I haven't wanted a woman for quite some time."

Botan felt as if her heart would leap out of her chest, as confusion and excitement raced across her eyes. She struggled weakly and implored him to let her go, but his grip was firm and vise-like. His expression remained calm and impassive, even as she noted his fox ears twitched involuntarily and the sparkle in his eyes had grown more pronounced. She searched for the familiar warmth she once saw in intense emerald eyes, but found only golden orbs seemingly laced with ice yet tempered by a raging fire within. He used one hand to cup her chin, and he bent his head closer so that their lips were almost touching.

"M-matte!" Botan cried out in despair. "Kurama…please…don't…"

Botan remained trapped in the youko's strong, steady grip, but she could sense the flicker of uncertainty that touched Kurama's golden gaze. Finally, with a sigh, the youko stepped away, fists tightly clenched and quivering slightly. He turned and strode back to the pathway where they had come, his face grim. Botan felt the anger and disappointment radiating from the kitsune. _It feels so palpable…his desire had been almost overwhelming. And yet did not force me and had let go of me. Arigato, Kurama._

"You'll find some food in the shelf near my bed," Kurama suddenly stated, though he did not turn to look at Botan. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll decide your fate in the morning. In the meantime…I hope you get some sleep. Your body needs to rest, I think." With that, he strode into the dark pathway, leaving Botan alone in his lair. And leaving her to wonder at the feelings of gratitude and odd regret that he had aroused within her.

Okay, have finally been able to type Part II. This is probably my most explorative (a.k.a. weirdest) Kurama-Botan fanfic by far. Still, I've long been wanting to write about what it would have been like if Kurama and Botan met up while Kurama was still youko. More, er, speculations in the next part of this fic. For any comments, suggestions, and (heck) even flames, just [mail to ryquest][1]!

Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.

   [1]: mailto:ryquest@full-moon.com



	3. Black roses. The shadow mage.

Shroud of Deception III ****

Shroud of Deception

(Part III)

By: [Ryquest][1]

"Feh."

Kurama muttered an oath as he attended to his rose bush, carefully extracting several black roses. He shrank them into seeds using his youki and hid the seeds within his hair. He rose to leave, but as if in an afterthought, he picked several roses and this time did not transform them into seeds. He arranged them neatly and prepared to return to the lair, when he sensed a leering, amused figure watching for the shadows.

"Kuronue."

"Well, well," Kuronue said, chucking, as he swooped down from the branch he had previously been perched on. "At least it seems the woman hasn't completely dulled your instincts, kitsune."

"How did you know about her?" Kurama demanded, repressing the strange emotion that welled up in him at Kuronue's show of interest. _It's almost like I'm jealous because he's seen her. Kuso, but she's making me act strangely!_

"I was watching from the trees," Kuronue shrugged. "You were too…preoccupied to sense me. Kisama, Kurama! You let her into our cave! You knew so little about her! What, do you want a new bedmate?! If so, we can always go to one of the cities and spend the night with a whore or two—"

Youko Kurama moved in a blur that had been too fast for Kuronue to sense, much less see. Next thing he knew, the raven youkai found himself pinned against a tree trunk, Kurama's baleful gaze boring into him, one hand firmly clamped against his neck. Kuronue saw the flash of anger in the glimmering golden eyes, and was surprised at the vehemence he sensed within them – one directed at him. Kuronue grimaced. He knew that it was almost impossible to reason with Kurama when the kitsune was incensed beyond reason. 

"This is ridiculous," Kuronue said evenly, keeping his voice light, though he was starting to feel nervous and very, very uncomfortable. The youko's hard stare never relented. "All this fuss over an unknown girl. Come now, I can be reasonable. We can let her stay in the lair for a while, providing that you watch over her. I'll even hole up somewhere else tonight, just so you can be alone with her. How's that?"

"Not good enough," Kurama hissed, throwing Kuronue a look of disgust that would have caused the other youkai to back away, only he was already shoved hard against a tree. "Promise me that you will not harm her in any way. Promise me!"

"I promise!" Kuronue shot back, getting angry himself. "Just let me go, damn it! Have it your way, Kurama! But tell me -- what it is about her that you will risk our trust and friendship for her welfare?! Has she cast a spell on you, youko? Or are you following some other…instinct?" At his he gave Kurama a meaningful glance.

"None of your business," Kurama murmured, letting go of Kuronue and walking away, leaving the youkai rubbing his throat. "She's not a thief, I think, so your precious jewel stash ought to be safe."

"Who is she then?" Kuronue queried further. "Damn it, but you haven't been acting like yourself since I found you bloodied and bruised the other day. And now you've taken a fancy on some strange girl who, from the looks of her, is actually from Reikai! You're supposed to be the cunning, intelligent one, but I'm not sure how smart an idea bringing her into our lair was."

"She needs a place to stay," Kurama stated reasonably. "And…there's something about her. It's as if I should know her from somewhere. And I feel as if…I should care for her."

"Suit yourself," Kuronue relented, spreading his wings. "I think I'll leave until you puzzle things out. Damn you and your sentimentality. In the meantime, enjoy her company. Just make sure she does not steal any of our treasure." With a flourish of wings, Kuronue disappeared into the forest.

"Good hunting!" Kurama called out, not knowing whether Kuronue heard or not. Not caring if he didn't. He picked out the roses he had dropped when he'd assaulted Kuronue, then carefully rearranged them neatly. _Not much of a gift. A dozen black roses, slightly rumpled at that. But I guess they'll have to do._

Kurama extended his senses outward to scan his surroundings, and was satisfied to note that he was alone. He took one final glance at the forest, then reentered the lair entrance. He remained unaware of a pair of blood-red eyes watching from a distance. Eyes that sparkled and glittered maliciously, focusing on the youko with maniacal glee. 

"So the game has begun, and the kitsune is being trapped by his own cleverness, the unwitting fool. And the woman has proven to be a nice pawn. Ah, my pretty, unwitting game-piece..."

Botan sat uneasily at the edge of the bed where Kurama had left her. Kurama's bed, she noted absently to herself. _But he is not the Kurama I've come to known. He is youko in all his untamed splendor. But…does that really make him a different person? Am I supposed to feel differently about him then?_ Botan bit her lip in frustration. She did not relish the feeling of helplessness she felt gnawing at her soul. Particularly when part of the cause of this was a kitsune she had grown to like and trust.

Botan took a sharp intake of breath as Youko Kurama entered the cavern. His eyes were still hooded and his expression unreadable. He shot her an indifferent glance before laying the black roses he held -- a dozen of them -- on the table. Then he began rummaging for food on a nearby shelf, seemingly oblivious of the nervous glances Botan was shooting in his direction. He drew out some bread, hard cheese and a cask of ale. Grunting in satisfaction, he seated himself on a chair and began to munch away.

Botan felt her stomach growl uneasily and berated herself for feeling so weak and hungry. Yet she dared not ask the kitsune for food. Even in her state she held a steely resolve never to beg from him or seek his help. Inwardly she debated with herself if she was just being stubborn, or if it was because she felt hurt by Kurama's callousness. Though exactly why his indifference could hurt her so was something she did not want to puzzle out, or even think about.

"I take it you'd rather starve to death," Kurama's chill, cutting voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, "than share my meal with me."

"N-no," Botan felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, but she raised her eyes to him defiantly. "I-I'm just not hungry."

"You are a poor liar," Kurama told her bluntly, his fox ears twitching slightly to reveal the irritation he felt. Then he tossed her bread and cheese, and watched with amusement the confused expression on her face as she caught the food. "But a hungry one, and I think I am not mistaken. Eat."

Botan glanced at him, then at the bread and cheese, and slowly began to eat. The bread tasted dry and bitter in her mouth, and the cheese had a sharp, biting though not completely unpleasant tang to it. _Just like him, _she thought. Yet she surprised herself that she was able to finish eating the food in a short time. _I must have estimated how hungry I felt. _She shot him a grateful glance, and he met her gaze steadily, as if he was probing her thoughts. Finally, Botan looked down and began to fiddle with her hands.

"Arigato, Kurama," she stammered, refusing to meet his probing eyes. "For the food…for helping me…and for putting up with me." _But I'd better leave soon. There's no telling how long I can stand being around him…knowing that he may want me, but despite that does not…care about me._

"You're not much of a burden, really," he stood as if to approach her, making Botan cringe, her eyes wary and fearful. Youko Kurama laughed -- a derisive, mocking sound that chilled Botan. "A little too skittish, perhaps." He stepped away, and Botan inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. His presence was unnerving, to say that least. _For more than one reason, _she thought plaintively. _He makes my heart thump in my chest, seeing him so near, his golden eyes gleaming in the firelight…_

"Relax," Kurama stated, "I do not push my attentions when apparently spurned. Oh, I admit you still interest me, Botan, but tonight you are my guest, and being so I now offer you my protection -- even from myself." He chuckled slightly, a soft, wry laugh that reminded Botan more of Shuichi than Youko. 

"So rest, and I assure you that you will not be bothered this night by anyone…in any way."

Botan nodded, unsure of what to say. She choose instead to turn her back on him, lay down on the bed -- his, she presumed from the scent of roses that seemed to envelop her and reminded her sharply of the cold, aloof, unpredictable, beautiful youko she was with. She turned her back on him, conscious of his steady gaze on her. She squirmed slightly, wanting to turn around to look at Kurama, but afraid of just how he would act -- and how she would respond -- if their eyes locked with each other again.

__

But he promised me safe sanctuary this night. And…I believe him. I believe that he is still a person of honor and dignity. I only hope my trust is not mistaken.

So Botan closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, and soon repose claimed her. And throughout the night, she was guarded by a pair of contemplative golden orbs that never once wavered in their vigil. When it was nearly dawn, Youko Kurama stood from where he sat, laid the dozen black roses beside her sleeping figure and kissed her brow gently. Botan stirred slightly, her face open and innocent slumber, but did not wake. The youko smiled, an almost tender expression that seemed almost foreign on his normally proud, inscrutable face crossing his features. Then, shaking his head and sighing slightly, he took one last look at Botan and left the lair.

As soon as the Reikai ferry girl's guardian had left, a figure cloaked in deep, scarlet robes appeared beside her, his face concealed in shadows by his long cowl. He glanced at the roses, then at Botan. Murmuring words in the archaic Makai tongue, he lifted a glowing hand and Botan began to soar in the air, suspended momentarily as her body was shrouded by dull, yellow light. Then, with a snap of the stranger's fingers, Botan vanished in midair, only the small, red ribbon that normally held her pony tail that slowly fell to the ground leaving a trace of the deity of death's presence.

The youkai mage glanced at the black roses that Kurama had offered Botan in sleep and snorted. He reached out with a gloved hand and crushed the flowers in his grip. The thorns bit into his skin, drawing blood -- pale blue blood -- that mingled with the crumpled petals. Then, with a contemptuous gesture, he tossed the smashed roses to the ground, where they landed beside where the ribbon had fallen. The stranger then let out a deep, rumbling laugh before uttering another spell. Soon, he was encompassed by the same light that had previously engulfed Botan. And in the same fashion, he vanished after one final snap of his fingers, leaving no clue was to the whereabouts and fate of the ferry girl save for a scarlet ribbon and a dozen ruined roses.

That's about it for Part III. Please don't flame me for the frustrations being suffered by poor Botan. I assure you Youko Kurama's behavior serves a purpose in all this (it will become apparent eventually). And for anyone who's noticed my fascination for magic and mages, well, er, I'm a huge Dragonlance fan, particularly of a certain dark-souled mage in the series. ^^ No dragons here though…at least not yet…hehehe. ;) As always, for any comments, suggestions, and (heck) even flames, just [mail to ryquest][1]! Feedback much appreciated.

Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.

   [1]: mailto:ryquest@full-moon.com



	4. The search. A hidden truth.

Shroud of Deception

(Part IV)

By: Ryquest

* * *

The harsh wind bites into his flesh, sending shivers running through his lithe body. He shrugs away the discomfort he feels in irritation. His keen senses remain focused on the ruined rose petals he holds in his grasp, and on the faint, distant scent that he trails. His golden eyes gleam ominously, though his inscrutable, calculating glance belies the rage that smolders beneath those pale orbs. His movements remain fluid and graceful, even as his tail twitches involuntarily with suppressed anxiety. 

He had gone back to the cave to find her gone, the only reminder of her presence being the ribbon he had found lying on the floor. His first thought had been that she had ran out on him, terrified by his presence, and he had tried to repress the feeling of bitter disappointment that the thought of her departure had somehow elicited from him. Then, he had spotted the crushed roses and his sharp senses detected the remnants of a foreign presence aside from Botan's that had invaded his lair. He held the ribbon close to his nose, his fox wits committing the scent to memory, his keen eyes taking in the minute details of his surroundings in a single passing glance. Then he had stood up, feeling determined to trace her abductor's whereabouts, a strange urge within himself driving him relentlessly with the need to find her.

The silver-haired youko chuckles bitterly to himself, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. There have been few times in his life when he had been genuinely interested in another when no gain in power or wealth was apparent in their acquaintance. And fewer still were the instances in which he had gone as far as chase after another, particularly when dire circumstances possibly detrimental to him beckoned. Yet, here he was, going after a woman, who was, for all intents and purposes, a total stranger to him. 

What bothered him immensely was that she had seemed to know him so intimately at their first meeting, and the image of her gentle, pleading eyes had remained affixed in his memory since. And, even odder still, was that he had felt an instant attraction and bond with her as well.

__

She is only a girl I have known for less than a day, and yet this perplexing effect she has on me…it's almost ridiculous. Yet he could do little to deny the apprehension he feels for her wellbeing, for her ensured safety. For, if who he suspects had abducted Botan, he knew that this person had little room for pity. And still less room for mercy.

__

Please be safe until I arrive, Botan, he mutters the short prayer under his breath. He is aware of a shadow on dark wings that trails after him a short distance away, can even hear the soft, mocking laughter. Yet Youko Kurama's icy gaze remains clear and resolute, his expression grim. He pays little heed to Kuronue who follows, and instead focuses his attention on the trail he follows and prepares himself for the confrontation he must surely face. 

* * *

She wakes to the sound of soft humming, a low, rhythmic sound that jars her senses slightly. She shakes her head slowly, trying to clear the haze that seems to cloud her vision. She lies on a flat stone of sorts, she realizes shortly, as her vision slowly clears. Her fingers trace strange symbols as she grasps the edge of the stone, and her hand recoils as the symbols begin to give out a muted glow and grow hot at her touch.

She rises to find crimson eyes fixed upon her, unblinking in their scrutiny. She emits a startled cry as she senses the watcher's presence, and she instinctively realizes that she is no longer at Kurama's lair. She wonders where she had been taken in her sleep, and if he or one of his associates had been responsible. Yet, as stern and indifferent as he may have seemed, she also felt that Kurama would have kept his promise and let her sleep on peacefully-safely, surely-had he been allowed his way.

__

Someone else, then, must have taken me away, probably without even Kurama realizing what had happened, she thinks. _Could this be the same person responsible for having brought us here together to this…world? To the Makai of long past?_

"So, the slumbering deity finally awakes?" Botan's watcher laughs softly. "With no prince in sight to rescue her from her predicament, it seems."

"Anata wa…dare?" Botan manages to say, her voice quivering slightly in fear. "Were you the one who—"

"I brought you here, yes," the shadowed figure shrugs irritably, cutting her off, soft robes rustling faintly at the gesture. "For what purpose, you will probably ask next."

The watcher steps closer, the faint light from the brazier to her left allowing her to study her captor's features somewhat. Her observer appeared to be a male in built, clad in a dark scarlet robe of a shade so deep that it reminded her of blood. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously, though she knew such a move would do little to protect herself. Her abductor appeared to be amused by this, for she hears another soft laugh echoing from the within the cowl of his robe.

"The answer is simple, really," he remarks idly in a matter-of-fact way. "Your mere presence here will draw the youko to me. And when he does come—and he will arrive, dear Botan, for he will be compelled to come for you—I will have quite a surprise waiting."

He is suddenly in front of her, and she gasps at the speed and fluidity of his motion. His face comes level to hers, and she catches a glimpse of his features for the first time. She gasps as he takes in the smooth, angular face, the silver hair, and the hint of fox-like ears protruding from his head, slightly hidden by the cowl he wears. _I could well be staring at a younger version of Kurama_, she thinks to herself in shock. 

She peers into his eyes, and she trembles in apprehension, for there, the resemblance to Kurama ended. The youko's eyes were golden, calm and calculating. Her captor's, however, were ruby-like in hue, and hinted of malice and cruelty, the depths of which she loathes to imagine.

"Oh yes, he will come for you whom he _loves_," he said icily, a mocking emphasis on the last word he utters, "though he himself may not have come to that realization yet." His lips curl in a derisive smile even as his hand strays to Botan's hair, sky blue threads falling like silk from his fingers. He grasps her chin with his free hand and tilts her head toward his, bringing her close enough so that their lips almost touch. 

"But learn he will of that truth soon enough, and how much, in fact, that love can hurt. And in this case, it shall."

* * *

He continues to observe her from a distance, as he had done for most of life. Magi pass him by without a single glance, though he could sometimes hear soft sniggering whenever they thought he was no longer close enough to hear. But he had been gifted with extraordinarily sharp senses – a legacy from an errant wanderer, they say, the father that he had never come to know. 

It was also this same legacy that made him an outcast.

Her mother sighs, and shifts slightly on the chair she sits, but her eyes remain glassy and unfocused, as she continues to vapidly stare into the distance, as if she peers into a past or future that she herself could see. But that was how Ansha has been since she has returned from running off with the charming stranger who had one day wandered into their small village. She still lived in some world of her own making, it seemed, but never for the present. 

Aren represses the urge to sigh himself, as he waits for some sign that she would return to present time, to be the mother that he so wishes she could be to him. Yet it seemed to him that she herself did not know she had borne a son, and only she could tell him the identity of his father.

He wants with all his heart to find this vagrant, to see if he would acknowledge and accept him as a son. If he could learn the ways of the youko, for the magi would never accept him as one of their own.

He walks forward slowly, his light steps falls silently on the polished marble floor. He stops when he is behind her, and he places a hand gingerly on her shoulder. She does not stir. He tries to follow her gaze, tries to penetrate the world that Ansha had chosen to lock herself into. He sees only the fading light of the Makai sun as it gradually dips from view behind the mountains in the distance. 

Her world remains hidden from him, even as the mysteries of the world of the magi would always remain hidden from him. 

__

If only I could find the world of the youko, he wonders fervently. _Would you bother to unlock its secrets for me…otousan?_

* * *

Finally – it's Part IV. It's taken me a long while to get around to writing this – about the same time it took me to return to the YYH universe shortly after wondering to other worlds apart from Makai. ^^ 

As always, for any comments, suggestions, and (heck) even flames, just mail to ryquest! Feedback much appreciated.

Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.


End file.
